1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle riding type motorcar having two front wheels and two rear wheels and more particularly to a steering apparatus for a saddle riding type motorcar having four wheels which is adapted to support any load by means of a bearing portion fixedly secured to a frame structure of the motorcar, said load being exerted on a steering shaft by a handlebar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A saddle riding type motor car having four wheels which is designed to run stably without any loss in maneuverability experienced with a motorcycle has been used for running on a rugged land or ground. When a driver makes a quick turn with the motorcar of the above-mentioned type, the dead weight of his body is caused to move and thereby a considerably heavy load is transmitted to the support portion of the steering shaft. Thus, the support portion is required to have a sufficiently high strength.